


Schritte

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Leo möchte einen Schritt weiter gehen. Vielleicht auch zwei.
Relationships: Karin Gorniak/Leonie Winkler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Schritte

**Author's Note:**

> So, jetzt war mir auch mal danach, was Kleines mit den beiden zu schreiben. :-) Ich glaube, ich habe alle Folgen des Dresdner Tatorts gesehen, kann die beiden aber leider sehr schlecht schreiben, ich hoffe, es liest sich nicht allzu komisch.

Gemütlich war es hier an dieser Straßenecke nicht, schön zugegebenermaßen auch nicht unbedingt, und es war bitterkalt, aber das störte Leo überhaupt nicht. Sie war dick angezogen, und Karin ebenfalls.

Karin und sie waren einige Male in den vergangenen Wochen miteinander was trinken gegangen, und jedes Mal hatte es Spaß gemacht und gut getan. Sie hatten über dies und das geschmunzelt und manchmal schallend gelacht, über einiges hatten sie gesprochen, über anderes noch nicht, irgendwann hatte Karins Hand plötzlich auf ihrer gelegen, und irgendwann ihre auf Karins, Daumen hatten über Handrücken gestreichelt, langsam und zärtlich, ein bisschen schüchtern.

Sie hatten das kleine Café verlassen, und nun standen sie hier wieder einmal zusammen, dicht beieinander, an dieser nicht sehr schönen Straßenecke, der Wind blies ihnen um die Ohren, und Leo dachte mit leicht wackeligen Knien und Herzklopfen darüber nach, vorsichtig einen Schritt weiterzugehen. „Karin?“

„Ja?“

„Wenn du nochmal im Krankenhaus landen solltest, besuche ich dich.“

Karin lächelte und nickte. „Ich weiß.“

Leo lächelte zurück. „Jeden Tag besuche ich dich, okay?“

„Okay, klingt sehr gut!“

„Aber ich würde dich natürlich viel lieber bei dir daheim besuchen, als im Krankenhaus.“

„Hm, und dort auch jeden Tag? Oder nur ab und zu mal?“

Jetzt errötete Leo, das spürte sie deutlich an ihren glühenden Wangen. „Na ja, wenn du willst, dann ...“

Karin lachte leise. „Wir können ja noch in Ruhe darüber reden, wer wen wie oft besucht.“

„Ja.“ Und dann wurde Leo mutig und hielt Karin ihre offene Hand hin. „Und wo wollen wir darüber reden? Bei dir oder bei mir?“

Karins Hand glitt in ihre. „Mir egal.“

„Mir auch.“ Leo wurde noch mutiger, griff auch nach Karins anderer Hand, und zog Karin zu sich. „Darf ich vielleicht ...“

„Ja.“

Leo legte ihre Lippen auf Karins.

„Wie geht es dir?“, flüsterte Leo lächelnd gegen Karins Mund. 

„Prima.“ Karin strahlte bis über beide Ohren. „Es könnte mir gerade nicht besser gehen.“

„Mir auch nicht.“


End file.
